She's meant to be crazy  Jeff Hardy  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: O/C & Jeff Hardy one shot.


JEFF'S POV

"Hey bro, did you hear there is a new diva?" My brother Matt came running up to me.

"Really? Let me guess like all the rest of the divas here?" I said getting bored with the divas that were here and all people like them. I kept walking towards my locker room on smack down. Matt laughed.

"Let's just say; you won't know what hit ya." He soon ran off down the hall most likely see her or something. I shook my head and walked into my assigned room. There was a squeal as I walked in, I looked where it came from but quickly looked away.

"I didn't see anything I swear. I didn't mean to I thought this was my locker room. Sorry." I put my hand on the handle to close the door all the way before hearing a soft voice.

"It's ok. You're Jeff hardy yeah?" I nodded still not daring to look at her. "This is your locker but Vince told me that I had to share with you." Her soft angelic voice ran through my ears. I lost my voice for a few minutes. "You can come in, you only scared me." She lightly laughed, sounding like an angel.

"Um... not to sound rude or anything but why?" I finally found my voice even though it was a nervous rack she knew what I meant.

"With in something like 3 minutes of being in the diva locker room; I dislocated Jillian's jaw." she laughed.

"About time." I sounded more confidante not much but better than before. "So why did you dislocate her jaw?" I opened the door more and walked in to our locker room.

"She was singing right in my ear, I warned her twice and then WHAM!" I had to laugh at that. "You know you can turn around and face me. I always got told to look in people's eyes when talking to them; not to sound rude or anything like that it's just very uncomfortable talking to the back of your head."

I decide to look at her assume she is covered. First my eyes met these piercing deep ocean blue ones. I lost my words once again, there's a lump in my throat.

"You ok?" She asked with a worried look on her beautiful face. She stood around 5'7 hair down to her shoulder blades coloured black with pink tips right through it. She was wearing a little eyeliner with a light coat of clear lip gloss and that was all I could tell that she was wearing with her makeup, A red tank top that read; same nightmare (in white) Different day (in black) and Black/navy blue jeans with rips on the knees and down her left thigh,

"Yeah." I clear my throat. "So clearly you're the new diva." She nodded.

*_Wow Matt was right.*_ I thought as I continued to check her out.

"So seeing as you know my name. What's yours?" I asked looking at her face once again and noticing she has her right side of her lip pierced as well as her right eyebrow and the left side of her nose.

"Flames."

"Cool. Is that your real name?" I asked as I wondered over to a couch still staring at her, I didn't mean to stare but she is beautiful.

"Nah its really Jade but everyone calls me Flames because the night I was born our house burnt down along with the rest of the street. So it was fitting that it became my nickname when I was 13."

"Shit. I'm sorry." I felt guilty even for asking that question along with the fire.

"Meh. Not your fault. It was the stoners."

"Stoners?" I asked pushing my eyebrows together confused.

"Yeah you know, people that to dope and all of that? I hate that shit." she shuttered.

*_Great the newest diva that I like; hates junkies. Does she know about my past?_

_Don't worry you're clean._

_But she hates them, she'll hate me._

_Wait I like her? No way. I just met her and I don't know a thing about her._

_If ya don't like her in that way then why do you keep losing your breath every time she looks at you? Or why do you lose your voice*_

I was fighting with myself in my head.

"What about ex junkies/smokers of that kind?" I asked hoping that she would say that she didn't mind them.

"I don't trust them and 97% of the time they start up again." She said plainly.

*_FUCK.* _I screamed in my head. I didn't even try to hind my disappointment. She sighed walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Jeff, I know about your past but hey I mean Vince must trust you enough to be a good champion and to lead the WWE or else he wouldn't have allowed you to be in the match for the championship, right?" I nodded not really caring about that. "Hey, look at me please." She grabbed my chin and once again I lost my voice and breath. "In 100 people that do that and quit only like 3 people don't start up again. You did but you quit once again and this time I know you can stay that way. K?"

"I don't know I mean there is so much reason..."

"Don't care. If you really want to get clean as in staying clean I'll just have to be there every second of every minute of every day."

*_I like the sound of that.* _I smiled at her still looking in her eyes.

"Yeah but then you would have to live with me to make sure." I hoped she'd say yes even though we didn't know each other but it's one way to know. I like to play fast and hard and by the look of her so does she.

"Yeah I know, but I'm only going to do this if you are 100% sure it's what you want."

"It is." I said before I even thought of it. She smiled.

"Coolies, so I'm going for my match now." She said standing up. "before I get fired before my first match." She chuckles.

"It's a ladder match that's up next."

"I know. Who do you think is in it?" She smiled walking out. "Oh and hang out with Matt or someone when I can't be here to make sure you stay clean, dude." She smiled once again before walking out of the door. I sighed happily just sitting there, I wanted to see her match, I wasn't sure if she should be in it but she was happy that she was or maybe that was just a cover up. Who knows? I turned on the TV and the second I put it on the right channel.

`Look at what the bats dragged in` by Wednesday 13 started to play and out can Jade... I mean Flames. I watched intently as she made her way jumping up and down on the ramp and running down the ramp sliding in the ring going to the turn buckle like I do, bowing again like me but instead of the guns it was her thumb, middle (rude) finger and her pinkie sticking up. "I wonder what that means." I heard a voice, making me jump in my seat.

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?" He sat down next to me.

"Nothing much. So I was right?"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Oh with that the new Diva will make me not know what hit me?" He nodded; I looked back at the screen smiling. "Yeah you were completely right. Oh and she might be living with me now." I mumbled not sure how he was going to react.

"What? Why? Huh?"

"Well, we talked and she wants to help me stay clean as long as I'm up for it and I said that I was so she is living with me now. That's if she meant it." I smiled not talking my eyes off of her on the screen.

"You like her. Hmm. well that's good man, I'm happy for ya but are you sure of this?" I scoffed.

"Matt, I am, I want to know her better and all of that stuff its crazy. I know it hasn't even 10 minutes after meeting her but she is driving me crazy like..."

"Yeah... by the looks of it she is extreme." He noticed the ladders.

"Matt do you think we could..."

"No. We are not doing Team Extreme, 1. You just met her and she has moved in. 2. She just started here and 3. I don't think the fans will be too happy about it so let's just wait for a bit before even thinking about that got it? Good. Now shut up and watch."

FLAMES POV

`Look what the bats dragged in` by Wednesday 13 blasted as I made my way out I started jumping and then ran down the ramp sliding into the ring jumped on the turn buckle and throwing up my sign. My music stopped once I jumped down from the turnbuckle and I waited for my opponent, who I don't know who it is yet. Edge's music started and out came Vicki and Edge. I rolled my eyes only guessing what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Excuse me.. Excuse me..." She yelled to the fans I looked to my right seeing Justin Roberts. I walked over to him.

"Hey man, why does she even do that? She knows they only get louder." He chuckled.

"EXCUSE ME!" I looked back up at her with a smirk on my face. "Flames I know in your contract that you won when you were against Curt Hawkins in FCW you also won the right for a WWE championship shot which is now held by Jeff Hardy." I made my hands in the hardy gun shape to the crowd and into the camera clapping. "But I have changed it a little. Tonight I put you in a ladder match for that right and you'll be facing; the love of my life, my husband Edge." She looked up at him lovingly I almost threw up. Justin saw that and I heard him laugh at me. I ask Justin for his microphone, which he hands to me.

"K. So let me get this straight; Edge and I are going to be fighting in a ladder match for my right to face Jeff?" I said.

"Yes." Vicki said plainly.

"K. So are you getting your ass down here so I can whip the crap out of ya or do I have to go up there?" I raised an eyebrow at Edge before he made his way down the ramp angrily; I smile brightly. I handed the microphone back to Justin and he got out of the ring as Edge went to climb into the ring I ran into the ropes and over to where he was drop kicking him.

FASTFORWARD END OF MATCH

Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder ran down only to get hit in the balls with a barbed wire bat by yours truly. Chavo and Bam are knocked out by me doing a running shooting star press over the top ropes. Vicki is screaming in horror. Edge is lying on a table outside of the ring, I am standing on a 30 foot ladder inside of the ring I grabbed the case that had the contract in it. I climbed down moving the ladder over near the entrance ramp but still in the ring. I climbed it as fast as I could in the amount of pain I was in. I got on top of the ladder with the case in hand; I performed a perfect frog splash on Edge and the table. I groaned in pain lying there for a few minutes I heard the crowd going crazy. I slowly and painfully got up walking well staggering over to Justin and the microphone; getting it handed to me again. I begin to talk breathlessly.

"Vicki, just so you know, this match was pointless. I talked to Vince about that I wanted to make a name for myself and not go after a title for awhile so he took it off of me and gave it to someone else and you can't do anything to change who he picks." I smiled hearing her scream once again. I handed the microphone back and walked up the ramp in pain still holding on to the case. I get back stage and i let out a loud gasp of pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I said back not really wanting to talk to her or anyone.

"Do you want to go to the EMT'S?"

"Nah I just need a shower most of the blood is his not mine." I fake smiled, and continued to walk only to be followed by her and her asking me these questions. When we got to my locker room she gasped.

"What is it?" I tried to sound calm.

"You're sharing a locker room with Jeff Hardy." She squealed.

"Yeah and your point being?"

"Hello? Have you looked at him? Like how hot is he? And that smile? He's just all round hotness." I faked smiled again.

"Yeah well I better go and get cleaned up. Thanks for walking me back and all."

"Oh you know if you need anything; anything at all just give me a call." She pulled me into a tight hug hurting me everywhere but I was too pissed off to let her know I just wanted her to leave me alone. I patted her back and then quickly got into my locker slamming the door letting out a sigh.

"Thank fuck for that." I rested my head on the door.

"What happened?" I looked over seeing Matt and Jeff. I smiled for real this time.

"Maria would leave me alone. Oh and I won my match." I held up the case then setting it down on the couch while going throw my bag and grabbing my towel and street clothes.

"I heard you are going to be living with my little bro. that right?" Clearly that was Matt, I shrugged.

"Only if he wants me too and will listen to what I have to say and do what I tell him to do." I sounded really snobby bitch housewife than I cracked up laughing.

"You should have seen your face Jeff." His shocked face turned into a smirk. "K. having a shower; toodles." I waved at them and walking into the bath room.

JEFF'S POV 5 MONTHS LATER

"JEFF PUT THAT DOWN NOW!" I heard Flames yell. I didn't. "JEFF I MEAN IT! I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT! JEFF! ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME? JEFF! JEFF! JEFF?" I pretended to ignore her; she speared me down to the ground outside of my house. I started laughing as she grabbed her journal out of my hands, got up and stomped back into the house. I got up following her, she started running soon I did too, she ran into her room slamming the door and locking it.

"JADE, I'M SORRY! YOU SAID I COULD READ IT IF I WANTED AND I DIDN'T I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU WOULD DO. JADE! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, FLAMES!" I yelled throw the door sounding as nice as I could. I kept going for a few minutes. "Jade." I said just above a whisper. "Yes?" I heard from behind me, I jumped turning around holding my heart; looking at Jade.

"Oh my god. Jade I'm so sorry but..."

"I know." She smiled.

"You're not angry?" She shook her head no.

"Why would I? I mean it's just a journal and it has all of my thoughts and feelings in it." She said smiling once again. "I want to go for a walk." She pulled on my hand sending sparks throughout my whole body, A huge smile appeared on my face as I followed her. We walked around the Imag-i Nation and then into the trees.

"Hey Jeff. Thanks for letting me live with ya."

"No probs and I really have enjoyed it." I smiled looking at her smiling as well.

"I might find a place of my own." My heart felt like it was broken once she spoke those words.

"B...but what about..." I didn't really know what to say.

"Jeff, I know but it feels like I'm intruding and I know that you said that I'm not but after 5 months it feels like that and..."

"I told you; you're not so why do you want to move out?" I stopped walking still holding her hand.

"I don't know I just feel like it's time for me to make a few changes."

"Why?"

"My feelings are confusing me and because of them I can't be here anymore."

"Huh? What feelings?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can. Please I want you to stay here with me and..."

"Jeff I love you." I didn't expect that.

"What?" My heart raced.

"I love you and that's why I can't be here anymore because sooner or later me having feelings for you are going to take a toll..." I pulled her face up to look at me and I kissed her, she slowly kissed back like not sure on what she should do.

"Jade, I love you too and I need you here with me." She smiled.

"You know you made me crazy." She said pecking my lips.

"You drove me crazy first." We started walking back to the house.

"So are you staying?" I asked hugging her from standing behind her.

"Only if you want me too."

"Always."


End file.
